escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El asombroso Mauricio y sus roedores sabios
| lengua = Lengua inglesa | serie = Mundodisco | genero = Fantástico, épico | editorial = España: | fecha_publicacion = 2001 | formato = Papel | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents (que se traduce a El Asombroso Maurice y sus Roedores Educados) es la 28va novela de la saga de Mundodisco de Terry Pratchett, publicada en 2001, la cual aún no ha sido publicada al español. Es una novela independiente (no pertenece a ninguna de los arcos de historia importantes del disco) dirigida al público jóvenes adultos, y trata sobre un gato llamado Maurice, un grupo de ratones y un flautista que tienen un extraño trato para ganarse la vida. La novela ganó el premio literario Carnegie Medal en 2001. Argumento El asombroso Maurice es un gato que ganó conciencia y la capacidad de hablar, debido a las descargas mágicas de la Universidad Invisible, quien se encarga de la logística de sus Roedores Educados (quienes también lograron ganar conciencia debido a la misma razón), y moverlos de pueblo en pueblo, junto con un joven flautista, montando una Estafa en la que luego de que los Roedores Educados invaden el pueblo, el flautista las "envía lejos" luego de que el pueblo pague cierta cantidad de dinero. Los Roedores, lo hacen para recaudar el dinero necesario para conseguir un barco, y poder con el viajar a alguna isla y vivir una vida tranquila, alejada de cualquier aspecto de la civilización humana. En esta visión hacia un futuro mejor que comparte El Clan, hay cierta distensión. Hampork (Jamón de Puerco), el líder de los ratones, es un ratón demasiado viejo para cambiar de costumbres y no le gusta la idea de trabajar con un gato, desconfía activamente de Maurice, mientras que Dangerous Beans (Porotos Peligrosos) el líder espiritual y gurú de la comunidad ratonil, un ratón miope (ser casi ciego no era demasiada desventaja para una especie que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oscuridad) y Peaches (Melocotones) la escriba del grupo, encuentran que el truco que utilizan para obtener dinero es moralmente cuestionable, a medida que van ganando mas conciencia del mundo que los rodea. Ellos tratan de seguir el ejemplo de su libro sagrado Mr Bunnsy Has an Adventure (Las aventuras del Sr Conejín). Por lo que al principio del libro, acceden a hacer un último trabajo, el pueblo de Bad Blintz en Überwald. Darktan (Canela Oscuro), un ratón que se especializa en la búsqueda y desarmada de trampas para ratas de cualquier tipo (el grupo Escuadrón de Trampas), comienzan a preparar el camino hacia el "ataque", mientras que Maurice y El Muchacho (el flautista, que se llama Keith) hacen un reconocimiento por el pueblo, y se enteran que hay una recompensa importante por cada cola de ratón entregada (50 peniques), y que hay unos miembros del Gremio de Cazadores de Ratas presentes en el pueblo, que persiguen viciosamente a todo roedor. En este reconocimiento, conocen a Malicia, la hija del Alcalde, que no tarda en descubrir las capacidades cognoscitivas de Maurice, y al corto tiempo conoce a Sardines (Sardinas), en ratón bailarín de tap, quien es el roedor mas atrevido de El Clan. Maurice descubre que los miembros del Gremio de Cazadores de Ratas, pasan trozos de cordones de zapato como colas de ratas, y Darktan descubre que no hay ratones ni ratas sueltas en el pueblo. Junto con Malicia, Keith investigan la verdad detrás de este hecho, ya que el pueblo ha sido empobrecido, pagándole a los miembros del gremio, mientras que Maurice y El Clan, se enfrentan a sus propios fantasmas, al descubrir la verdad de las ratas en el pueblo. Notas La líder de los jueces quienes eligieron a The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents como ganadora del Carnegie Medal, Karen Usher, declaró que fue una elección unánime: "Este es un trabajo de excelencia literaria, un giro brillante en el cuento del Flautista de Hamelín que es divertido e irreverente, pero también oscuro y subversivo.". (en inglés). Las aventuras del Sr Conejín referenciados en son una parodia de las historias infantiles de Pedro el Conejo (Peter Rabbit en inglés), de Beatrix Potter, la mayoría de las cuales tratan de animales esponjosos comportándose amablemente unos con otros.De las anotaciones del libro, para verlas: [http://www.lspace.org/books/apf/the-amazing-maurice-and-his-educated-rodents.html Annotations on The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents]. Adaptaciones * BBC Radio 4 emitió una dramatización de 90 minutos en 2003, que fué repetida por BBC 7 el 2 de Junio de 2007 y 27 de Abril de 2008. Esta emisión estuvo disponible en el sitio web de BBC 7 durante una semana, hasta el 4 de Mayo. Traducciones *Изумителният Морис и неговите образовани гризачи (Bulgaro) *''Čudesni Maurice i njegovi učeni glodavci'' (Croata) *''Úžasný Mauric a jeho vzdělaní hlodavci'' (Checo) *''Mirakelse Maurits en zijn Gestudeerde Knaagdieren'' (Holandés) *''Hämmastav Maurice ja tema õpetatud närilised'' (Estonio) *''Mahtava Morris ja sivistyneet siimahännät'' (Finlandés) *''Le Fabuleux Maurice et ses rongeurs savants'' (Francés) *''Maurice, der Kater'' (Alemán) *''Il prodigioso Maurice e i suoi geniali roditori'' (Italiano) *''Brīnumainā Morisa dēkas'' (Latviano) *''Magiske Maurits og hans Gløgge Gnagere'' (Noruego) *''Zadziwiający Maurycy i jego uczone szczury'' (Polaco) *''O Fabuloso Maurício e seus ratos letrados'' (Portugués) *''O Fabuloso Maurício e seus roedores letrados'' (Portugués - Brasil) *''Uluitorul Maurice şi rozătoarele lui educate'' (Rumano) *''Den Makalöse Maurice och hans Kultiverade Gnagare'' (Sueco) Véase también *''El flautista de Hamelín'' *Beatrix Potter Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://mundodisco.dreamers.com/libros7.htm#maurice The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents en La Concha de Gran A'Tuin] Categoría:Libros de 2001 Categoría:Libros de Mundodisco cs:Úžasný Mauric a jeho vzdělaní hlodavci cy:The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents en:The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents fr:Le Fabuleux Maurice et ses Rongeurs savants it:Il prodigioso Maurice e i suoi geniali roditori pl:Zadziwiający Maurycy i jego uczone szczury ru:Удивительный Морис и его дрессированные грызуны